elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Aritco
Aritco Lift is a Swedish company that manufactures screw driven platform lifts and home lifts. It is one of the world leading manufacturers of platform lifts and home lifts for private homes and public buildings. The company is headquartered in Kungsangen, Sweden and has more than 90 employees. History Aritco Lift was established in 1995 by long-time veterans from the elevator industry with a simple idea of creating a lift/elevator that can enchance mobility, and at the same year they introduced their first platform lift known as A1. They began their first export outside Scandinavia in 1997 by exporting their products to England. In 1999, Aritco worked together with Thyssen. The company had sold more than 1500 units of platform lift by 2004. In 2005, Aritco Group was founded, along with the acquisition of Gartec by Aritco. In 2012, the company introduced a brand new platform lift with a cabin called the Aritco 9000. Products Today, Aritco makes both low-speed home and platform lifts with patented screw/nut driven system in different types and sizes. Home lifts Aritco currently produce the Aritco 4000 and 6000 home lifts designed for private homes and installed for indoor application. It is designed to minimize intervensions in the house and with made with 95% recyclable materials. It also has battery-powered emergency landing in case of power failure. In addition, an oil is not required as the system is screw/nut driven. Both the Aritco 4000 and 6000 have "hold to run" control system, which one must keep pushing the inside button during the ride or otherwise it will stop midway. Aritco 4000 specifications: *0.15 m/s maximum speed *250 kg or 2 persons capacity *Serves up to 6 floors *Up to 2 landing doors per floors *50 mm pit depth *1 phase power supply; 230V 50Hz/6.6 A/16 A slow *24 V control voltage *1.5 kW motor *Indoor application Aritco 6000 specifications: *0.15 m/s maximum speed *250-410 kg or 2-5 persons capacity *Serves up to 6 floors *Up to 2 landing doors per floors *50 mm pit depth *Power supplies: **1-phase 230V 50Hz/9 A/16 A slow **3-phase 230V 50Hz/9 A/16 A slow **3-phase 400V 50Hz/5.2 A/16 A slow *24 V control voltage *2.2 kW motor *Indoor application Platform lifts Aritco currently produce the Aritco 7000 and 9000 platform lifts designed for public and residential buildings. The Aritco 9000 was launched in 2012 and it is a platform lift with a cabin inside, making it look like a conventional elevator. Like the 4000 and 6000 home lifts, the Aritco 7000 and 9000 platform lifts are made with 95% recyclable materials, has battery-powered emergency landing and no oil is required due to their screw/nut driven system. Only the 9000 series having automatic control system, which, once the inside button is pushed the cabin will automatically moves. Aritco 7000 specifications: *0.15 m/s maximum speed *250-500 kg or 2-5 persons capacity *Serves up to 6 floors *Up to 2 landing doors per floors *50 mm pit depth *Power supplies: **1-phase 230V 50Hz/9 A/16 A slow **3-phase 230V 50Hz/9 A/16 A slow **3-phase 400V 50Hz/5.2 A/16 A slow *24 V control voltage *2.2 kW motor *Indoor and outdoor application Aritco 9000 specifications: *0.15 m/s maximum speed *400 kg or 5 persons capacity *Serves up to 6 floors *Up to 2 landing doors per floors *75 mm pit depth *3-phase power supply; 400V 50Hz/5.2 A/16A slow *24 V control voltage *3 kW motor *Indoor application Distributors/resellers Indonesia *Eurolifts Group *PT. Dimas Austrindo *PT. Erde Graha *PT. Pardi Solusi Abadi *PT. Reycom Cipta Semesta *PT. Sumber Kreatif Elevatoria Malaysia *Canny Elevator (M) Sdn. Bhd. *Kawahara Engineering Works Sdn. Bhd. *Khuang Young Engineering Sdn. Bhd. *Western Elevators Sdn. Bhd. *Wiitrac Elevator Sdn. Bhd. United Kingdom *Atlas Lifts & Services Ltd. *Axess 2 Ltd. *Clyde Valley Lifts Ltd. *Evo Lifts Ltd. *Gartec *Howarth *Ideal Lifts Ltd. *Innovate Lifts Ltd. *L.A. Husbands Ltd. *Landmark Lifts Ltd. *Latin Squares Ltd. *Lectogic Ltd. *Niche Lifts Ltd. *Omega Lift Services Ltd. *Pickerings Lifts *Platinum Lifts Ltd. *Ritchie Hart & Co. Ltd. *Terry Lifts Ltd. Vietnam *Hong Ky Services & Trading Co. Ltd. *TRASFA *Viet Chao Joint Stock Company *VIP Lift Vietnam LLC Other countries *Associated Engineers Ltd. (Hong Kong) *Barron Lifts (Ireland) *Cremer Lifts (New Zealand) *Ken-Jo Industries Pte. Ltd. (Singapore) *Lift-Mech Engineering Pte. Ltd. (Singapore) *Mekanika Limited (Malta, a subsidiary of Gasan Group) *MNT Company Limited (Myanmar) *Pickerings Lifts (Ireland) *Tanakul Workgroup Co., Ltd. (Thailand) *TRASFA (Cambodia) Notable installations Sweden *Liljevalchs Art Gallery, Stockholm *Esprit, Gallerian, Stockholm *Stationsgatan 1B, Hudiksvall *Visby Hamnhotell, Visby, Gotland *The Högevall bath house, Lund United Kingdom *London Zoo, London *Cutty Sark, London *COS Store, Kensington, London Indonesia *B.S. Building Tomang, Jakarta *JL. Mampang Prapatan No. 8, Jakarta *Grand Serpong Mall, Tangerang, Banten (2016) *Kualanamu International Airport, Medan (2013) Thailand *Bangkok Marriott Marquis Queen's Park, Bangkok *Aloft Bangkok Sukhumvit 11, Bangkok *The Mall Bangkae, Bangkok Other countries *Laivalahdenkatu 2bC, Herttoniemi, Helsinki, Finland (2012) *Vaasan Kauppahalli, Vaasa, Helsinki, Finland *Action, Grootebroek, The Netherlands *Marks & Spencer, Republic Square, Valletta, Malta (2015) *My Library, Sutera Mall, Skudai, Johor, Malaysia *A'Famosa Resort, Malacca, Malaysia *Fairprice Bukit Merah, Singapore *47 Queen Street, New Plymouth, New Zealand *Santorini Cable Car (lower station/Old Santorini Port), Fira, Santorini, Greece Trivia *Aritco's platform lifts are also sold by Thyssenkrupp Home Solutions as their thyssenkrupp Vector model. See also *Cibes Lift External links *Official website **Thailand *Aritco Home Lifts *Aritco Platform Lifts *Aritco Lift Guide *Facebook page **Aritco Thailand **Aritco Indonesia **Aritco India Category:Wheelchair lift companies